


Dahlias y fechas límite

by Mike_Wright



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Florist, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, First Meetings, Flowers, M/M, Passing OC mention, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Wright/pseuds/Mike_Wright
Summary: Todo lo que quiere Viktor es conseguir dahlias para la boda de Khloe y Brad en menos de 24 horas.La esperanza viene en forma de una pequeña floristería familiar en su vecindario y las sonrisas silenciosas de Katsuki Yuuri.Un AU sobre Yuuri como florista y Víctor como organizador de bodas.





	Dahlias y fechas límite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Dahlias and Deadlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695813) by [ingthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingthing). 



> Seguid a la autora del fic en tumblr! 'v'  
> http://ingthing.tumblr.com
> 
> También podéis ver los dibujos que ha hecho para este AU y otros extras :D http://ingthing.tumblr.com/floristau
> 
> Quisiera darle las gracias a:  
> Ingthing, la autora, por escribir uno de los fics más bonitos y adorables que he leído, y además por permitirme traducir su trabajo para poder compartirlo con todos vosotrxs  
> Y sobretodo a mis amigas, por ayudarme a corregir una y mil veces cada capítulo. Gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme en esto, se os quiere mucho ! ;v;)/

Viktor Nikiforov, renombrado organizador de bodas, es hombre muerto.

“¿A qué te refieres con que la fecha de envío se ha postergado una semana?” Viktor no necesita una disculpa, él necesita esas flores _ahora_ para la boda de Khloe y Brad. El encargado de ventas por otra parte no es de ninguna ayuda. “Hemos pagado un premium para tener las dahlias mañana. Las flores frescas no durarán una semana en sea cual sea el almacén donde las tengáis.”

Se requiere de un tira y a floja exasperado y el nombramiento de un astronómico (y absolutamente ridículo, incluso para unas flores frescas) coste de envío antes de que Viktor declare que estará esperando un reembolso, y pulse el botón de su teléfono auricular para finalizar la llamada.

Khloe no estará contenta con esta nueva situación.

Él ha llamado a toda floristería de gran reputación desde la avenida A a la 11a, y ninguna de ellas, ninguna, almacena dalias Camano Pet . El sol ya se ha puesto cuando Mila hecha a Viktor fuera de la oficina por estar muy deprimido.

“Estás matando la productividad de todo el mundo Viktor” Se quejó ella, empujándolo a fuera con su maletín en mano. “Ve a casa y descansa, nosotros ya lo tendremos solucionado por la mañana”

¿Descansar? ¿En casa? Viktor se ríe. Él no descansará en absoluto. No hasta que asegure esas flores.

Bueno, puede que sí esté un poco fatigado. Apenas si consigue salir del tren en la parada correcta por estar muy metido en sus pensamientos. Pero las bodas de Viktor no son sinó perfectas. Sus clientes lo demandan, él mismo lo demanda. Unas flores pérdidas no van a arruinar su boda.

(Excepto que sí lo harán porque él ha elegido todo el esquema de color en base a esas dalias.)

Él está caminando a paso pesado hacia su apartamento, sus pies arrastrándose sobre el pavimento contra el viento frío, cuando sus ojos avistan la ventana de una tienda y su aliento se entrecorta.

Aureolada por unas lámparas de techo se encuentra una exhibición exuberante de dalias amarillas, teñidas con estriaciones naranjas en los bordes, brillando como soles en miniatura: las mismas flores que Khloe había demandado en su primer encuentro.

Él abre la puerta con un fuerte repicar del timbre y corre hacia dentro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Apenas esquivando una maleza de largas frondas de sus ojos, Víctor se adentra, y deja que su visión se ajuste a la luz.

Él no recuerda que hubiese está floristeria en su vecindario, pero es pintoresca, aunque un poco atestada. Alineados a los lados de la tienda se encuentran estantes de madera sujetando jarrones sobre jarrones de flores (Víctor estima que al menos un 60% del espacio del suelo aquí está ocupado por flores) y un largo mostrador de madera situado en la parte de atrás sostiene una caja registradora anticuada colocada en la parte derecha, donde el contador se alinea contra la pared.

“Hola,” Víctor llama, adentrándose más profundamente en la selva de flores que lo flanquea. “Hola ¿hay alguien aquí? “

“Sí, perdón,” responde una voz amortiguada, desde debajo del mostrador. Una maraña de cabellos negros se asoma desde debajo la superficie, y el tendero se sienta, ajustándose sus gafas de marco azul. “¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?”

La espalda de Víctor está girada hacia a él, mirando hacia las dahlias como si estas fueran a desaparecer si quita sus ojos de encima. “Las dahlias Camano Pet. ¿Cómo de grande puede ser el encargo que se haga de ellas?

“¿Para cuando?” El tendero responde. Se escucha el sonido de un bolígrafo poniéndose sobre papel, y Víctor se gira para mirarle, con una sonrisa de un millón de vatios.

“Mañana, preferiblemente antes del mediodía.” Víctor sonríe, como si él no estuviera dejando caer un gigantesco encargo de corto plazo. “Necesitaremos, oh, un centenar o más de pequeños centros de mesa y cuatro ramos grandes para exhibir en el altar. Sin mencionar el ramo nupcial, los ramilletes y los ojales.”

El pobre tendero se queda de piedra mientras Víctor le señala lo que quiere de las fotos de su teléfono. “Eso es mucho. Tendré que ver si nuestros otros encargos ya están completados.”

Víctor se da cuenta de la insignia con el nombre en su delantal antes de poner su mejor sonrisa “Verás, las flores que inicialmente encargamos no podrán llegar hasta la semana que viene así que me estaba estresando mucho la verdad. ¡Menudo golpe de suerte que resulte que las tengas tú Yuuri!”

Sorprendentemente, Yuuri no responde al arrullo de Víctor, en cambio teclea en un viejo portátil que ha sacado de debajo del mostrador. Él está silencioso y concentrado, y Víctor alza una ceja ante el silencio. Extraño. Normalmente él ya estaría firmando el recibo en este momento; Víctor es muy generoso con su sonrisa.

“Bien, sí.” Yuuri sonríe adorablemente, y cierra el portátil con un click. “Usted está de suerte; no tenemos ningún encargo saliendo mañana por la mañana, pero sí que habrá una considerable tasa por aviso tardío. Normalmente tomamos encargos por avanzado con un margen de dos semanas, pero esto será una excepción.”

“Cualquier cosa por satisfacer a mis clientes.” Víctor asiente, sacando su tarjeta de crédito. “Los facturaré más tarde”.

Víctor descansa sus codos sobre el elevado mostrador mientras Yuuri cobra de su tarjeta, y Víctor parece que no puede apartar sus ojos. Él no alardea de ser un casanova, pero Víctor podría fácilmente usar sus apariencias para tener a los demás en la palma de su mano. La carisma natural es un don en su línea de trabajo, pero es como si Yuuri fuese inmune a ello.

Él firma el recibo tan pronto como es colocado en sus manos, y le pide otro para sus clientes. El peso del problema de las flores cae de sus hombros, y Víctor escribe en el chat de trabajo de la oficina sobre las buenas noticias.

“Así que, Yuuri,” pregunta Víctor, cerrando su teléfono y deslizándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, ”¿Harás la entrega personalmente?”

“Sí, a no ser que Mari lo prefiera. Ella también ayuda.” Yuuri desliza una pila de notas hacia Víctor señalando que él necesita un número de contacto y una dirección para la entrega, y Víctor los escribe fácilmente, junto con su propio nombre en una floritura encima.

“Entonces supongo que te veré mañana,” le guiña Víctor, poniendo su tarjeta de vuelta en su cartera. “Gracias.”

“S-sí, ningún problema.” Yuuri asiente, y Víctor cree atisbar el más leve indicio de rosa tiñendo sus mejillas.

Víctor camina enérgicamente de vuelta a casa, cálido en el interior por mucho más que por haber resuelto el dilema de las dahlias.

 

* * *

 

El día siguiente Yuuri lleva su camioneta aporreada de Flores Katsuki hasta el pie de una grande y magnífica catedral blanca; y se queda boquiabierto.

Este lugar para la boda seguro que debía costar mucho - y él que había creído que la tasa por las flores de última hora era cara. Estaba en el lugar correcto, ¿no? Desplegando la nota del día previo que tenía en su buchaca, Yuuri marca el número de Víctor y espera.

Unos pocos momentos más tarde Víctor responde. “¿Hola?”

“Hola, soy Yuuri de Flores Katsuki. He llegado al lugar con su encargo, pero puede que necesite un poco de ayuda para subir todo por las escaleras.

“Entendido, en un momento bajaré con ayuda.” 

Apenas Yuuri termina la llamada Víctor, seguido por unos cuantos, sale por las puertas abiertas de la catedral y se apresura a bajar por las escaleras.

“Oh gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Khloe ha estado encima de mi toda la mañana.” Víctor suspira y Yuuri no puede evitar tragar ante su vista. Él va vestido con un muy buen traje y se ve perfecto a pesar de todo el correteo que seguro está haciendo para preparar la boda. La noche anterior él iba como desaliñado así que es un cambio drástico cuando su pelo está ligeramente engominado y huele a buena colonia. “Mila, Georgi, Yuri, vamos a llevar las flores a dentro.”

Todos acaban haciendo dos viajes mientras Víctor merodea por dentro, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle.

Tan pronto como Yuuri deja el último de los ramos en la entrada en el centro de la catedral, él mira hacia arriba y su respiración se corta.

Es luminoso y amplio, con la luz moteada de las vidrieras tiñendo de matices vibrantes las columnas cubiertas con gasa de marfil. Los bancos están revestidos con vides verdes y satén, y hay una larga alfombra que se extiende por el centro hacia el altar. Pero son las flores alegres que Víctor le había encargado las que hacen del lugar un todo, dando frescura y vitalidad al espacio.

Víctor desaparece por un momento en la habitación de al lado y vuelve viéndose mucho más relajado.

“Le dije a Khloe que las flores están aquí y está extática.” Dice él, deslizándose hasta Yuuri, quien está de pie asombrado por la catedral.

“Ya veo porque,” dice boquiabierto, intentando apartar su mirada de la habitación?. “Esto es… Otra cosa.”

“Una novia feliz hace la boda feliz” Se ríe Víctor. “Y tú me has ayudado a hacer que esto ocurra a pesar de tan corto aviso. Gracias, de nuevo.”

Yuri simplement asiente, y ofrece el portapapeles que se había quedado embutido bajo su brazo a Víctor. “Yo, em, necesito que firmes abajo”. Víctor lo hace fácilmente y sonríe, esta vez genuinamente. Yuuri tiene que desviar la mirada para evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, y coge el portapapeles de Víctor.

“Gra-gracias por su trabajo, de nuevo”

“Estoy deseando trabajar contigo más a menudo,” Víctor estrecha la mano extendida de Yuuri y asiente, volviendo a sus preparaciones.

Yuuri hace el resto de los encargos del día con su pecho latiendo incontrolablemente cada vez que piensa en el atractivo organizador de bodas que había conocido por casualidad.

  

* * *

 

No es hasta una semana más tarde que la madre de Yuuri chilla felizmente, agarrando la última publicación de alguna revista de bodas en sus manos.

“¡Yuuri, Mari!” Les llama, apresurando a sus niños a que vean la página de la revista que tiene abierta. “¡No-nos han presentado en esta revista!”

Yuuri se ríe, fregando sus ojos con cansancio (a él le gusta dormir en sus días libres.) ¿Una boda? No podía ser. Ellos no habían tomado encargos para un boda desde…

Desde aquella boda hace una semana.

Yuuri se despierta al instante y centra su mirada en la increíble fotografía de página entera de la catedral en la que hizo la entrega.

En el otro lado se muestra una foto de los felices recién casados - Khloe y comosellame, Yuuri no puede recordarlo, pero aparentemente son importantes si les han dedicado una página doble en la revista.

Sus ojos bajan hacia el subtítulo del artículo.

_Los novios Khloe y Brad tuvieron su boda planeada por el organizador legendario Víctor Nikiforov, a través de su compañía de Bodas por Víctor. Las impresionantes flores han sido provistas por Flores Katsuki._

“¡Yuuri tu no dijiste nada sobre esto! ¡Esto es enorme!” Dice Mari boquiabierta, enderezandose con entusiasmo. “¡El Víctor Nikiforov nos encargó flores! El hombre es una leyenda en el mundo de las bodas.”

“Yo, eh, no sabia que fuera tan importante.” Murmura Yuuri, justo cuando Mari lo atrapa en un abrazo que le saca el aire de sus pulmones.

“Bueno pues lo es.” Asegura Mari colocando sus manos en las caderas. “¡No es de extrañar que hayamos estado recibiendo tantos emails para bodas hoy! Esto es el porqué.”

Yuuri ya se está temiendo todas la complicaciones que vienen con el catering de las bodas cuando su teléfono suena y ve, de entre todas las cosas, un mensaje del número de Víctor.

 **_Víctor_ ** _: ¿Has visto el semanal de bodas hoy? Me he asegurado de que presentaran vuestra floristería también._

Honestamente Yuuri solo quiere dejarse caer en la cama ante el mero pensamiento de toda la afluencia de encargos que van a tener. En cambio suspira y sonríe, tecleando una respuesta.

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _El lugar se veía increíble, gracias por la mención._

 **_Víctor:_ ** _No, es gracias a ti._

 **_Víctor:_ ** _Las flores lo hicieron!_

 **_Víctor:_ ** _Me voy a dejar caer más tarde para discutir mi siguiente proyecto._

Yuuri envia un simple”ok” antes de marchar de nuevo a su habitación, dejando caer el teléfono sobre su cojín y echándose al lado en shock.

Había sido un entrega apresurada y Yuuri aún podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago de cuando se había preocupado, pero su corazón late en anticipación a las posibilidades que podía presentar el trabajar juntos.

Yuuri se recuesta, se abofetea firmemente las mejillas dos veces para despertarse y se pone su delantal.

Hay nuevo trabajo por hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Soy Mike y nunca pensé que algún dia me gustaría tanto un fic como para querer traducirlo. Y aquí estoy :'D
> 
> Es la primera vez que traduzco así que sed comprensivos :_D  
> He hecho lo mejor que he podido pero si se me ha escapado algo o se puede mejorar alguna cosa decídmelo sin reparos. Me gusta mucho este fic y quiero traducirlo de la mejor forma. 'v')9
> 
> El fic de momento tiene unos 19 capítulos así que hay trabajo por hacer 'v'  
> Espero poder subir capítulos al menos cada dos semanas y no cada diez años :_D (culpa de la universidad que me deja mil proyectos)
> 
> Si os gusta el fic por favor decídselo a la autora. Enviadle mucho amor porque se lo merece y es una buena persona que hay que proteger ;v;)/


End file.
